While the prior art has contemplated numerous and diverse space-saving living quarters, kitchens, bathrooms, and the like, none are believed to teach, contemplate, or otherwise suggest the present invention.
Patents which might be considered at least pertinent with regard to the present invention include:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Date of Issue ______________________________________ 5261127 Tsipov 11/16/93 5111626 Fortune 05/12/92 4653128 Canalizo 03/31/87 4133057 Rivetti 01/09/79 4110855 Acker 09/05/78 3986218 Mizelle 10/19/76 3800337 Mizelle 04/02/74 3533200 Zoebelein 10/13/70 1360478 Wajtukiewicz 11/30/20 D251,604 Clow 04/17/79 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,057, issued 1979 teaches a "Toilet Set to be Installed in a Medium Sized Room", wherein there is provided a combination commode, tilting sink/shower unit, all provided in a nominal area, which functions as a shower stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,128 issued 1987 contemplates a "Modular Bathroom Unit" teaching a shared plumbing and cabinets.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,604 teaches a "Combined Shower Stall and Floor Toilet".
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,127, issued in 1993, teaches a shower stall having a pivoting sink, which is configured to store in a vertical configuration, providing space for utilization of the stall.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 203,253 teaches a "Prefabricated Bath Facility", wherein there is provided a sink, commode, and shower stall in a single, unitary structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,200 contemplates a "Prefabricated Room Assembly", which may be in the form of a stack able, modular bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,626, issued 1992, teaches a "Self-Contained Modular Unit", which contains a shower, toilet, lavatory, and sleeping facilities.
With regard to the sofa/bed arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,218 teaches a "Reversible Settee-Bed for a Dinette of a Recreational Vehicle", wherein the back rotates forward to form a bed; however, no provision is made for a counter top support formed from the back in the present invention, and such is not believed to be immediately possible from the design as taught in this patent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,360,478, 3,800,337, and 4,110,855 teach other sofa-sleepers wherein the backrest is pulled forward and flipped over, via bracketed support, to form a bed.
Thus, while the known prior art has contemplated several, diverse modular housing configurations and embodiments, none appear to have contemplated the unique combination of flexible application with space-saving characteristics, as has been taught and claimed in the present invention.